Black Panther
About Black Panther Biography Storyline Powers and Abilities Black Panther's ending Intro quotes Vs Himself * Black Panther 1: Grandfather? * Black Panther 2: Defeat me to earn my mantle. * Black Panther 1: You honor me with your royalty. - * Black Panther 1: It's like looking in a mirror. * Black Panther 2: I see only my cracked reflection. * Black Panther 1: Then I'll blind you to end your pain. - * Black Panther 1: Wakanda punish impostors. * Black Panther 2: I am the true Black Panther. * Black Panther 1: Only if you survive. - * Black Panther 1: Why come to this timeline? * Black Panther 2: My beloved Storm died. Yours still lives. * Black Panther 1: I pity you, but you should leave. Vs Captain America * Black Panther: Captain. * Captain America: Your highness. * Black Panther: You will answer for your crimes. - * Black Panther: I am grateful that you save my life. * Captain America: So why fight me, T'Challa? * Black Panther: To find out whether you are dark or light. - * Captain America: There's only one leader in the Avengers. * Black Panther: Then prove yourself worthy. * Captain America: I proved that a long time ago, soldier. - * Captain America: Batman sent me here to find you. * Black Panther: In what cause? * Captain America: Ultron and Brainiac. Vs Iron Man * Black Panther: You trust your technology? * Iron Man: Why wouldn't I, Black Panther. * Black Panther: Ultron initiative. - * Black Panther: Stark. * Iron Man: We should be fighting on the same side. * Black Panther: Only if you prove worthy. - * Iron Man: Can I ask for a favor? * Black Panther: You may battle for one. * Iron Man: Knew you were gonna say that. - * Iron Man: Cap didn't steal your vibranium. * Black Panther: Then how did he get it? * Iron Man: Your father gave it to mine to create for Steve. Vs Spider-Man * Black Panther: Here for the ultimate trial. * Spider-Man: Gotta prove I can take you out. * Black Panther: My technique cannot be beaten. - * Black Panther: Batman never taught you honor. * Spider-Man: Bruce embodies honor. * Black Panther: You have passed my first test. - * Spider-Man: I've got new gear to test. * Black Panther: Want to know if it resistances to my claws? * Spider-Man: Let's find out. - * Spider-Man: Are you really a king of your country? * Black Panther: Yes I am. * Spider-Man: That is totally freakin cool. Vs Wolverine * Black Panther: How did they put adamantium in you? * Wolverine: Hard to tell. * Black Panther: Tell me now. - * Black Panther: You have the warrior spirit, Wolverine. * Wolverine: Get the feeling I'm about to unleash it, bub. * Black Panther: Please do. - * Wolverine: Adamantium versus vibranium. * Black Panther: My metal is far more superior than yours. * Wolverine: Hope you heal quick. - * Wolverine: Long time we've meet. * Black Panther: It's a long way from defeatng Sabretooth. * Wolverine: We can still fight, bub. Vs Thor * Black Panther: King against king. * Thor: Show me your true power, Panther King. * Black Panther: Challenge accepted. - * Black Panther: Your reputations precedes you. * Thor: How do others speak of the God the Thunder? * Black Panther: As honorable, but vulnerable. - * Thor: I dreamt of a strange and unjust world. * Black Panther: With a dark knight and a caped wonder. * Thor: How could you know my dreams? - * Thor: Work with Superman but do not trust him. * Black Panther: In the future, he proves duplicitous? * Thor: A dark shadow clouds his soul. Vs Hulk *Black Panther: Doctor Banner. *Hulk: Hulk is not puny Banner, Hulk is Hulk! *Black Panther: But we know you're in there Bruce. - *Black Panther: Hulk, you need to control your anger. *Hulk: Hulk will break your claws this time, little man. *Black Panther: Perhaps my vibranium technology will put you down. - *Hulk: Hulk smash puny cat! *Black Panther: I am no cat, I am the Black Panther! *Hulk: Puny cat talks too much. - *Hulk: Puny cat hurt Hulk?! *Black Panther: It's time to put this monster to sleep. *Hulk: Hulk no like fighting puny cat. Claws hurt. Vs Black Widow * Black Panther: To challenge a king is to face the might of his people. * Black Widow: I expect nothing less from a living legend. * Black Panther: - * Black Panther: To kill a beast of prey, you must strike first. * Black Widow: A black widow is a dangerous predator. * Black Panther: Only if you survive. - * Black Widow: * Black Panther: * Black Widow: - * Black Widow: * Black Panther: * Black Widow: Costumes *Classic (default) *Modern